Complete list
This page links to every individual unit / building / research in the entire game, grouped by their names. Use the "Expand" tags on the right hand side to display the links for the corresponding letter. 'A' *Acid *Advanced Mysticism *Air Elemental *Alchemist Fire *Ale Store *Altar of Sartek *Altar of Shadows *Altar of Tempest *Ancestral Hall *Ancestral Spirit *Ancient Treant *Ancient Wisp (Unit) *Ancient Wisp (Research) *Anger of Oros *Arcane Research *Archer *Archon *Archway *Arena *Armory *Armorer *Assassin *Axe of Sartek *Axe Thrower 'B' *Ballista *Balora *Banshee *Barbarian *Barbarian King *Barn *Barkskin *Barracks *Barrow *Basilisk *Bat *Battering Ram *Battleyard *Beast Pit *Berserker *Binding *Blackguard *Black Library *Black Mage *Black Portal *Blacksmith *Black Ward *Blending *Bloodlust *Blood Potion *Bone Catapult *Boneyard *Bowmaster *Bowyer *Brewery *Bronze General *Bronze Golem *Brood (Building) *Brood (Research) *Burial *Burial Hall 'C' *Cage *Camel *Camp *Casket *Catapult *Cathedral *Celestial Dragon *Celestial Temple *Cess Pool *Chameleon *Chaos Shrine *Chieftain's Hut *Circle of Power *Citadel *Clay Guardian *College *Construction *Contagion *Corral *Couatl's Favor *Couatl's Wrath *Cow *Cowards! *Crusade *Cryohydra 'D' *Daemon *Daemonic Sight *Dark Archer *Darkbolt *Dark Citadel *Dark Infantry *Dark Lord *Dark Mithril *Dark Order *Dark Rider *Dark Tower *Dark Wind *Deathkeep *Doombat *Doom Knight *Doomspire *Dragonfly *Dragonliche *Dancing Sword *Deflection *Dragon Knight *Dragon Shrine *Dragonstone *Dragon Warriors *Dreamhold *Druid *Dryad *Dunekeep *Dwarf Berserker *Dwarf Crossbow *Dwarf Infantry *Dwarf Lord *Dwarf Runner *Dwarven Brew 'E' *Eagle *Eagle Eye *Earth Elemental *Earthpower *Egg Chamber *Elcor's Balm *Elemental Temple *Elephant *Elven Hunter *Engineer *Engineering *Eye of Flame *Eye of Oros *Eyrie 'F' *Faerie Blade *Faerie Dragon *Faerie Fire *Faerie Ring *Faerie Sight *Fallen Knight *Fame *Famine *Farseeing *Feast of Garok *Fertility *Fever *Firebat *Firebomb *Fire Cave *Fire Dragon *Fire Elemental *Flame Cannon *Flaming Arrows *Fletcher (Building) *Fletcher (Research) *Foreign Mercenary *Forestguard *Forest Tower *Forge *Forgotten Power *Fortress *Foundry *Frost Dragon *Full Plate Armor *Furnace 'G' *Gallery *Gallows *Gate *Garrison *Gazer *Ghoul *Giant *Giant Ant *Giantlord *Gladewarden *Gladiators *Gnoll *Goblin *Goblin Chief *Goblin Shaman *Goblin Tower *Gobshooter *Golden Wyvern *Goose *Gornak Elfeater *Granary *Grand Paladin *Gravestone *Graveyard *Griffon *Grond *Guardian Skull - Servant of Gorgon *Guild 'H' *Halberdier *Hall of Golems *Hall of Plague *Hand of Sartek *Hard Labor *Harpy *Harpy Hag *Hatchery *Haunting *Haven *Healer *Healing *Healing Orb *Hellbore *Henge *Hive *Holy Relic *Holy Word *Horde *Horse Lord *Horsemaster *Hostel *Hovel *Husk *Hunting *Hydra *Hydra Cave I *Ice Cave *Iceguard *Ice Maiden *Imp *Imperial Guard *Income *Incubation *Infernal Fury *Infernal Temple *Inquisitor *Intangibility *Iriki *Ironbark *Iron Clad Horns *Iron Fist *Iron Golem *Iron Guardian *Iron Shod Hooves *Ironworks 'J' 'K' *Kargoth *Kargothian Gate *Keep *Khazrimi Guard *King Khalid *King Lunarion *Knight *Knight Champion *Knight Lord *Knights of Faerie *Knights of the Bronze Dragon *Knights of the Gold Dragon *Knights of the Silver Dragon *Knight's Quest *Kobold *Kobold Sniper 'L' *Laboratory *Leprechaun *Library *Liche *Liche King *Lightning Hawk *Lightning Spire *Lizard Rider *Longbow *Lookout *Lore *Lord Antharg *Lord Bane *Lord Melkor 'M' *Magical Tattoos *Magic Pool *Magic Well *Manticore *Market *Masonry *Meditation *Melkor's Blessing *Melkor's Curse *Mercenary *Merchant *Might of Ctharos *Mighty Oaks *Mill *Mind Link *Minotaur *Minotaur King *Minotaur Shaman *Mithril *Moonguard *Morale *Mortar *Mutation *Mystic *Mysticism 'N' *Naga *Nest *Nightmare *No Pain! 'O' *Oakman *Ogre *Ogrelord *Orc *Orchold *Orb of Wonder *Order of the Dragon *Order of the Grail *Order of the Lion *Order of the Pegasus *Order of the Ram 'P' *Palace *Palace Guard *Palace Messenger *Paladin *Panoply *Peasant *Pegasus *Pen *Penguin *Phoenix *Pikeman *Pit *Pixie *Plague Pile *Plague Priest *Plague Shrine *Portal *Power of Couatl *Prison *Pterodactyl *Pyrohydra 'Q' *Quartermaster *Quasit *Queen *Queen Spider 'R' *Rabies *Rage *Rage of Sartek *Rangers' Guild *Rainbow *Ramparts *Reaper *Rearing *Reaver *Red Mage *Reformatory *Religious Sect *Rider *Rites of Dawn *Royal Guard *Royal Messenger *Runelord *Rune of Animos *Rune of Arbos *Rune of Cielos *Rune of Manos *Rune of Mortos *Rune of Vivos 'S' *Sacred Pool *Sacrifice *Salamander *Saurus Pen *Seal *Scarab *Scorpion *Scorpionman *Scorpionpriest *Scout Tower *Scrying Pool *Shadow *Shaman *Shaman's Hut *Shatter *Sheep *Shield of Sartek *Shooting Range *Shrine of Melkor *Shrine of the Sword *Siegecraft *Siege Workshop *Sirian *Skeleton *Skeleton Cavalry *Skull of Sartek *Slavehorde *Slayer Knight *Slime *Smith *Smithy *Snake/Dragon Temple *Snakeman *Snakepriest *Sorceror *Sorcery *Spare Parts *Spear of Ank *Speed *Speed of Oros *Spell Research *Spider *Spider Eggs *Spider Priestess *Spirit of Sartek *Spore *Spriggan *Sprite *Squire *Stables *Staff of Damnation *Stone Golem *Stone Guardian *Stormcall *Storm Dragon *Succubus *Summoner *Summoning *Summoning Tower *Summon Mana *Sun Temple *Supply *Supply Depot *Swamp Dragon *Sword of Sirian *Swordsman *Sylph 'T' *Tempest *Temple of Eyes *The Alicorn *The Forestmaster *The Lion Throne *Thorns *Thrall *Thump *Tomb *Tombguard *Tome *Torture *Totem *Tower (Barbarian) *Tower (Daemon) *Tower (Dark Dwarf) *Tower (Dark Elf) *Tower (Dwarf) *Tower (Empire) *Tower (Fey) *Tower (High Elf) *Tower (Knight) *Tower (Minotaur) *Tower (Orc) *Tower (Plaguelords) *Tower (Ssrathi) *Tower (The Swarm) *Tower (Undead) *Tower (Wood Elf) *Tower of the Moon *Tracking *Trade *Trader *Trading Post *Training *Trampling *Treant *Tree of Gold *Tree of Life *Tree of Pain *Triceratops *Troll *Turtle *Tyrannosaurus Rex 'U' *Unicorn *Unicorn Grove 'V' *Vampire *Vampire Bats *Virus *Void 'W' *Wailing *Wall of Ice *Wall of Thorns *Walls *War Dog *Warhorse *Warlord *Warmth *Warrior Sect *Wasp *Water Elemental *Watcher *Weaponsmith *White Mage *White Tower *White Tree *Wight *Wind of Sartek *Wisp *Wolfpack *Wolf Rider *Woodrider *Worker Sect *Workshop *Wraith *Wyvern 'X' 'Y' 'Z' *Zephyr *Ziggurat *Zombie